Let my soul reach you
by Vdragon7
Summary: Between the bond that both souls have, Soul's and Maka's, there's a trench. And this trench is what keeps them from RESONATING to PERFECTION. Once they realize there are a few things that they need to clear out, they decide to do it how Professor Stein showed them. But without the candles...


"Let my soul reach you"

Maka's POV

_What is this? Why is so...dark? I can't see anything...there's nothing here...this is the place I'm sent every time I ignore my feelings. This place...its echo is the only thing that surrounds me. In here...I'm all alone...in this pitch black room...if only...someone...anyone...no...if only THAT someone would come and rescue me from this 'isolation' that's suddenly making me feel lonely and...helpless. What happen? Why is it been like this lately?...so dark and empty?_

Soul's POV

_Why? Why this keeps happening? Is like I can't understand myself anymore...I can't see...anything. Is so bright...I can barely see myself. Does this mean...yes...it probably is...it must be. I'm being stubborn again...and now I'm here. Alone. I...have...nothing to hold on to. The brightness...it's blinding me somehow. And it leaves me like this...just a dark spot on an empty paper sheet...a single note. And no inspiration whatsoever...to follow. That's what I am here...I'm an un-inspired poem or reader an unfinished...song. Were's the melody that used to blow that harmonious breeze that kept me from loosing myself...inside this empty sheet?_

.

.

.

After school. At their apartment.

"Soul wake up! I made dinner!" She knock the door.

"Yeah, yeah...give me a sec" the boy said from the inside of his room.

Is been over a year since they deafened Asura...and saved Crona. Now their work is even more stressful, Soul as a Death Scythe and Maka as leader of the Spartoi. All they've done from the past year have been for the sake of Death City, and there were SO many times they've almost met their dooms...however, they remain strong and undefeated. They've earn some new scars from their tense fights and missions. And even that is been only about a year...they've grown SO much closer to each other. To the point that is almost impossible to see a life or death situation been handled lightly by them...the entire 'give my life to save yours' is now like policy for them. Not that everyone else doesn't follow that VERY important rule, but it stands out when it comes to Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Their BOND you could say...is stronger than ever...but just cause is strong doesn't make it exactly UNBREAKABLE. Is strong alright, but not rigid enough...more like...it CAN get stronger than this...and nobody knows that more than Maka herself.

"Smells great! What's for dinner?"

"Um...I made some pasta...and salmon"

"Awesome! Can't wait, your salmon's the best!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not even Tsubaki have impressed me that much...but you...you've improved!"

"Oh. That's good!" She smiled.

They both sat there eating and chatting, is always like this...well...lately. No more silent and separate dinners or going back home without a chat about how boring or great their day was. They're always communicating. And letting each other know MORE from one another.

"A~h...that was delicious. Thanks for the meal! I'll try to make it up to ya tomorrow. I'll make a special dinner, what do you say?" He was stretching his arms and yawning. He brought up one eye to her. And he notice something... "Hmm? Maka...what's?" He came closer and saw a scar on her shoulder.

"W-what? Ah, this? Is nothing really...I got it when we were fighting those ghouls remember?"

"Hmm...the ghouls? Ah! Yeah...I remember...they tried to bite you...but only scratched you with its teeth, huh? Ok"

"Yeah...but is nothing...Dr. Stein said is fine...back when I had the wound he took care of treating it properly"

"...you have allot of scars, huh?"

"...yeah...is sometimes hard to hide them"

"That must suck huh?"

"Hmm? Why...?"

"Cause you're a girl...girls shouldn't have nasty scars like you have..."

"Yeah...well...is part of the job so..."

"I know...I'm just saying..." He took the plates and started to wash them.

"...is...is it that bad?" She looked down.

"No! I mean...well...uh..." He turned to face her and he saw another scar on her neck...easily notable. "Um...some of them are. But...not all of them..."

She touched the one she have on her neck. "Oh..."

"B-but don't worry...it doesn't look bad!"

'Really Soul? It doesn't look that bad to YOU...?' "How come?"

"Uh...well...Ah, they aren't that big ya know?" He said with a insecure smirk on his face.

"...ooh...ok...you think...?"

"Hmm?"

"Nah! Forget it"

"What?"

"Um...you think...it makes me look...less...appealing?"

"H-huh!?" He blushed.

"Ah! What am I saying! Ha-ha...I'm so silly...sorry!" She stood up and was making her way to her bed room. But her partner's voice stopped her. 'I tried to run away...but I couldn't...'

"Maka," she din't turned, just stopped. "...those scars don't make you any less...'appealing' as you think they do...I mean it..."

"..."

He walk by her, then he gave her a light thump on her head.

"Baka..."

He left to his room saying nothing else. She just stood there smiling.

'I know...I was just checking' she though. She went to bed after that...still thinking about earlier. She was facing the window admiring the starry night from her own point of view. The words that Soul told her...had other meanings...if only she could figure them out...

'These scars...I have them thanks to you...if it wasn't for you...I would've been finished for sure...but you were always there for me...making sure...that the only things that would remain on me...would be proof of your good deeds...' She saw a photo of them on her desk. "..." 'I'm such and idiot...why do I always have to...hide my feelings for Soul...I just want to be with him, and never leave his side. I know...that Soul haves more to offer than just partnership...and safety. If only...he would feel the same...but no...there are hundreds of girls that would kill to be with him. I'm...I'm just getting on his way...' She looked at the moon. "Soul..." And hugged her pillow.

On Soul's room.

*Sigh "Maka..." 'I hope you herd me loud and clear. I really meant that...those scars...are just signs of how hard she works to be strong...Dumb ass! Why din't you tell her THAT! The hell...she'd be astonished if I've said something as that' sighs again. 'This tires me...having to be so stubborn when it come to telling Maka how I really feel. I used to tell her everything...I...'

'NEED TO MAKE UP MY MIND' The both said at the same time.

That night ended with questions and desires. The next day was redder awkward. They'd speak only for breakfast and haven't talk ever since. At Shibusen was the same...they'd act like two strangers to each other. But this strangers...were always smiling...and showing complete control over the situation. And when they'd return home...silence would fill the apartment. What happen?

.

.

.

Soul's POV

_Is getting lighter...pretty soon I won't be able to SEE anymore. And I'll go blind...probably cause I'm not doing anything...maybe if I try. I might, just might escape the light a bit...and find my way out...if such EXIT exists. But why should I? Why should I try to exit to a room into another...that only shows pain and indecision...if I stay here...I won't get hurt or HURT someone else...and won't risk it all...for nothing..._

Maka's POV

_I still can't see anything...is so dark. No progress whatsoever...I just want to escape...and forget any of this ever happen...erase...everything that is...dark and meaningless. And change it...to that bright, calm, place...that used to make me feel like everything was gonna be fine. If only I could find a way...to change all this. There's have to! there's have to be a way!...i don't know what to do...I don't want to ruin the only thing I have left..._

.

.

.

At the apartment.

"Soul...can we talk?" She was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Hmm? Sure...what's up?" He had a seat on the other end.

"Is there...something...wrong? I mean...you've been acting...'distant' these days...are you mad at me or something...cause I honestly can't remember"

"Umm, well is not like you haven't been the same way...you have been 'distant' too you know...I was wondering the same thing..."

"...oh...OH! W-well I'm not...is there a reason to be so?"

"Um...I suppose not..."

"...then I simply don't get it..."

"Hmmm..."

"Cause the last time we ever had a...moderate conversation was at breakfast. and we din't shared much words..."

"Yeah...and at school...is been...Quiet...Black*Star even ask me if we were fighting or something...he must notice how strangers we've been acting to each other"

"...then what happen!? I still can't get my finger on it...I know that is probably not important but...did...I said something the other day...about the scars that made you...uh...well US so oblivious to each other?"

"I wonder..."

"Cause that's pretty much all I can think of..."

"I suppose...it had to be that...cause that's when it all started, right?"

"...hmm..."

"..." 'She's getting worried...I din't wanted to be this way...but...I din't though she'd notice...'

'I can't believe it...not a single word of comfort or clearance...he must be clueless as I am to get to this point...' "What should we do about it? Cause...is clearly affecting our resonance...and our wavelengths"

"...I...don't know..." 'I do know...we need to clear things out...but is not as simple as it looks...she's just worried about our partnership...wile I'm worried-'

"Soul"

"Ah!?"

"...what if we try the way Professor Stein show us?"

"You mean talk about it...he does say we all have our own answers...is actually a good suggestion..."

She sighs in relieve.

"But..." He said. "No candles...we're trying to fix our soul waves not shred ourselves to pieces"

She giggled. "Ok...I suppose that would work...so...should we start?"

"...how SHOULD we start?" He ask.

"Um...why not starting to talk about how we've been feeling lately?"

"Ok...simple...stubborn, thoughtless, insecure..."

"Um...I've been feeling lost, helpless...and insecure..."

"So we've both been feeling insecure lately...why are you insecure about?"

"Well...for one thing for sure is me...ever since you told me that...about the scars, I've consider letting it go...but it keeps bothering me...somehow..."

"Ah? But is nothing..." 'Wait...I told her this before...' "Ah...is actually signs of progress...we've been assign to really tuff missions. Earning scars is part of it...and basically the ones you have...aren't that big to worry about"

"Hmm...is not that I can help avoiding scars during missions...most of the time. Is that..."

"What? Is it cause you think you look less 'appealing' to me?"

"...that's one way to call it..." 'That is true...but wait...isn't that like...confessing to him on the most awkward way possible?'

*Sighs "I know I screw around making fun of how you look allot...but that's that...I never mean all that. You're as normal and cool as any girl should be Maka"

"...then why don't you say it to me like that..." She mumbled. "Well...SOME girls might get hurt by comments like that you know...seriously...you should stop"

"I will"

'E-eh!? Just like that!?' "Uh...y-yeah...good!"

"If it bothers you I'll stop...besides...the same joke over and over again ain't cool"

"...then...what is it that...is been making you feel so insecure about?"

"Ah...is not as simple to explain as yours..."

"That's ok. We have time to spare"

'She really is forward to this...guess I have no choice, I've run long enough...' He though.

'I can't let opportunities like this pass...I'm not running again! I need to know what Soul thinks before I do something about it' She though.

*Sighs "Well...like I said. I've been stubborn with myself every time it came to say or do something...resourceful about our...relationship. Things are changing fast and the more time it passes the more close our relationship should get...and I feel...like everything you've done is been for the sake of US and what we have so far," 'What am I saying!? Just cut to the chase already!' "Anyways I think I should do more and think less about perfecting our partnership...even making fun of you...I've been considering that actually...to not do it"

"So basically what you're saying is that you feel useless when it comes to being a good partner? Well that's ridiculous...you're a great partner!" She smiled.

"Ah...that's not what I mean..."

"Huh? Then I don't get it..."

"Is not that I feel useless, trust me I've done more than you think on making sure you're alright!. But that's the thing...is kind of my job to do it...do you think all I do...is it cause of my job as your weapon? Be honest"

"No...I've always fought you did all that cause you're a good friend"

"Ok...I'm just checking...a-and is it ok to ask if you ever felt that I'm not someone to rely on...when it came to telling me what you really feel or how you're feeling?"

"No...is not like that, I do trust you Soul, and were are this questions coming from? What does this haves to do with you feeling stubborn?"

"I'm stubborn cause I never tell you any of these things...things that I just don't think you'll really listen cause the answers are more than clear. I'm telling you now cause I don't want our partnership to end..."

"Oh...don't worry. If we look it up, all of this things we're talking about are small things to worry about, we can handle them"

"Yeah...but theres something else..."

"Yeah...I think so too"

"You do?"

"Mhm...I think we should clear things out, right now!"

"...I agree..." He said.

"Ok, let's look what we've got till now...um, we both are having trouble expressing ourselves when it comes to preoccupations such as: trust, self-confidence and secret behavior,"

"Okay..."

"We often think about stuff that we already know how the other person thinks about it, we don't share information such as: what we think of our relationship as partners, the way we should think about each other...insecurity-"

"Wait...what you said!?"

"Uh...insecu-"

"No, no...I mean...the way we should think about each other?"

"Well...yeah...cause we NEED to know how the other person sees you...uh...UGH!" 'Oh no...does he think...NO! I want to know but...don't think wrong about it!'

"In what way exactly?"

"Um...it should be ok to tell each other how we...feel about one another...right?To see if that's our case..."

"You...you mean like...love!?"

"Ah..."

"Ugh! Sorry!"

"...you think that's our case?" She said almost whispering.

"Hmm? What was that...?"

"...is it our case? Is it possible...that all this time..." She stopped right and then.

Soul couldn't feel more relived. Maka wanted to know and HE was actually trying hard to look for an opening to confess. 'Ok! This is it! Is my opening...I need to look cool...so she never doubts about tonight's words!' He was thinking.

"Maka...listen"

She borough up all her attention to him right now, maybe all her questions were about to be answered. She was hoping so...

"Yes?" 'Oh God! Please let it be what I think it is! Otherwise...this is gonna be really awkward and disappointing...'

"I honestly can't tell what you think of me without a straight answer. But theres something I can tell...and is how I feel..." 'Ok...she seems astonished enough with that opening...now to the hard part' "since the very moment I saw you...I knew things were gonna be hard and difficult to each other...cause we seemed slightly different...after growing and getting the chance to know you better I've realized that we aren't that different at all...in fact, we might be part of the same piece of song..."

'If I wasn't aware of this situation right now...I swear I'll fought he was trying to tell me we are siblings...but he seems like he knows what he's doing...'

"After all those times we fight next to each other...it was every minute that made me realized how much I wanted, needed, to protect you...and on every single second...how much I DIN'T wanted to loose you forever...it was those crucial moments were I decided that loosing you...would't make sense to me at all...and everything else would be meaningless"

"Soul?"

"Sorry...but I can't hide it anymore. I need you to know Maka...I just can't think of way to hide how much I love you! Is simply impossible!" He stood up. "...I keep suppressing my feelings for you cause all this time I din't wanted to get on the way of our awesome friendship!...I though you weren't ready, cause you probably still hate men and cause you are in the middle of giving your old man another chance! And not to mention all the work we have to get done! You see...I could keep up with the waiting...but the hiding is what's driving me insane..."

She looked up at his flaming gaze and slowly stood up...

.

.

.

Soul's POV

_This was so simple...if I wanted to see, all I had to do was to block the light from my sight. I could've done it before...but I din't. I din't have the guts...but now that I can see I can find my way out. And leave this mad place...this is great...I CAN FEEL THE COOL BREEZE AGAIN...I must be doing the right thing..._

Maka's POV

_Something is defiantly shining out there...that one star...it must be my salvage. My thicket out of this abysm. YES...I CAN FEEL IT TOO...that comforting warmth. The one that used to make me feel so protected and calm...is finally showing off. But...should I really go for it? Is it really necessary...it haves to. It must be...is the only way my soul can reach out to something...I can finally grabbed on to?_

.

.

.

"Soul...you don't have to hide it anymore...you never did. Guess we really aren't that different, huh?" She smiled, he looked at the emerald gems she had for eyes. "I feel the same way...I was afraid of the same thing...and I din't wanted to get on your way..."

"On my way..."

"Yes. On the way of finding someone to care about...to love. So many times you'd had the chance...and you never took it...so manny girls, that wanted so bad to be with you! And me...I never had the same chances as you did...not that I cared honesty...but still. And yes...I've hated men...SO much. But of all men...I fought you were the one to stole my heart..." She look away. He came in close. "Soul...I...I...I'm full of joy right now...you don't even want to know..." Some tears felled to the floor.

"...you were never on my way...actually Maka...you were the ONLY one ON my way...you were the only one I'd ever seen. You are the only one that I've ever wanted" he hugged her. She stopped crying tears of joy...and she buried her face on his chest.

"I love you Soul!"

Smirks "I know...now I do. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you look me right on the eye and show me how much you love me?"

"O...kay..." At the moment she look at his eyes she got surprised with a smooth kiss on her mouth. The kiss was enough to send her flying, she've always dreamed of feeling Soul's lips on hers, she couldn't hold back and she kissed him more. They stop to gasp for air, then Soul talked.

"Sheesh Maka, guess thats more than enough words to me to handle" he smirk.

Laugh "Sorry if I overdid it ...you don't know how much I wanted to do that..."

"Really? That's cool...to be my first kiss you did more than great...I kind of doubted you never kissed anyone before...haha..." He wasn't kidding.

"Yeah...well...you ARE my first so..."

"Cool...ah! So...this mean we're ok. Not that we ever had a problem...right?"

"Yeah...I guess we can stop now"

"Aah...that's too bad...I was looking forward to finding out more stuff about you...besides a secret crush on your partner/best friend" he said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Whatever...I think I said enough..." She smiled with a smirk herself. Making Soul choke of his own devious, yet sarcastic, expression.

"..." She was making her way to her room. When his voice stop her. "Maka," she looked at him. "C-can I hear it again...is kind of embarrassing cause...I was so exited and happy...it all happened so fast...I just need to hear it one more ti-" his words were stopped by her lips once again, a tender, sweet, goodnight kiss from her. Then she spoke.

"I love you Soul, goodnight" and with that cute smile she left to her room leaving the blushed boy alone.

"...seriously...I swear, she haves to be the cutest/coolest girl ever..." He left to his room as well. Once he crashed on bed, looking at nothing else that the SAME photo Maka have of each other, he smiled. "...and now, she's the coolest girlfriend ever..."

At Maka's room.

She crashed on bed too, facing down. Then she looked at the SAME photo.

*Sigh "...is really happening huh?...After so long...we finally told each other..." She hugged her pillow. "I'm so happy...I get to be Soul's girl?" '...and the kiss...I'll never forget this night...'

.

.

.

What was happening inside of their souls, everything was connected all the time...you can still hear their heart beats and yet, is the same feeling that they've ever shared with each other. And to wrap it up...it stands as a certain LETTER to both souls.

Maka's side.

_There it is...the door that opens to a new beginning...one filled with surprises. The place I always wanted to go. In here...I'm calm and warm, I don't feel alone, I'm protected. Now...I have everything my soul needed. And not to mention that sweet melody...such joy that comes from the only thing holding me tight and secure...the ONE that holds my soul...and loves it with his own..._

Soul's side.

_All this time I've been craving to get here...a place were my soul can be in peace, and enjoy every second of living, by loving. The song that play-back over and over again here...is not the type that I can get bored with. Is so good and beautiful...that is like ecstasy to my soul. A hundred years could pass...and the same song would be my favorite, overall. Cause it was never of how it was composed...is what holds inside that matters. Today I can hold that one thing that I love so much...this link that glues my soul with the other is all I'll live for. And I'll protect it with my very own...soul. This is my letter to YOU, 'beautiful soul'. The one that have been trying to reach out for me. From now on, every time you need me...listen to the beat of my soul...and...let my soul reach you. _

.

.

.

End.

**How was it :). Men I felt so stupid writing this, cause I'm in the middle of completing a story here...and cause I din't knew how to make the story work together with that ONE IDEA I had...so I made it like this...at first it was suppose to be a letter from Soul's "soul" to Maka's. And Maka's POV(point of view) from his letters. BUT, this is how it came out XD. I'll try to make another one that WILL work the way I wanted. You'll love it! Trust me! ;). Till then...please fav/follow/reviw. Whatever. I'll do more stories for ya! ;) **


End file.
